This invention relates generally to an apparatus used for physical exercise and, in particular, to a physical training apparatus with which the user can simulate movement like an astronaut performs in a weightless environment.
Prior to this invention, though there are many physical training apparatus available on the market, most of them are only capable of exercising one portion of the body, such as apparatus for upper limbs, lower limbs, loins, or abdomen, and the like, which cannot be used for training the whole body. In addition, they can only perform regulated movements, and therefore the user may feel bored when exercising with a conventional apparatus.